YuGiOh! An Engrish Play Production!
by Loki Seven
Summary: Basically your usual Humor Play involving Yugi and his gang, except it's in ENGRISH! R&R please.
1. Brought to you by Engrish!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Altavista's Babel Fish Translation, Engrish.com, George Bush and the musicians I've mentioned.  
  
Just for anyone unaware what the hell his fanfic play is about, is rather your usual humor text, with the dialogue really messed up. This is sufficed by using 'Engrish' translator. If anyone doesn't know how to pull off this feat, go to:  
  
Within minutes, you could talk like this!  
  
OR in Engrish: "In amount, this way it can speak!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In a brightly lit room, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Tea sat quietly enjoying the weather. The sun was shining down, and the grass was green. Inside Yugi's room was a perfectly normal group of people; willing to stand by our protagonist's side, and breaking through any kind of barrier that came between them.  
  
TEA (Seductively) : Yami, I think that we would like to be the female dog of the donkey where you are sweet.  
  
YUGI (Protesting) : There is no city! Exactly, because Yami is handsome, lucid, as for it is in love with he in me who from me more am contributed, choose?  
  
YAMI (Fondling Tea's hips) : It is, is possible to believe that? The nerve of the girl that, I require permit that she of the vengeance where I am large is struck with the open hand!  
  
BAKURA (Aggravated) : Love peace go in order to obtain 2 going and the room?  
  
Within that command, Pegasus miraculously appeared above four feet in the middle of the hardwood floor of the room. Of course, the gang didn't really pay attention to the Duel Monster creator. Because of the whole soul- stealing thing and all, plus Pegasus owned Ryou five quarters for the pay- phone.  
  
BAKURA : Well that is that fool. You search your village.  
  
PEGASUS : The Ohio state my word, the grave intruder of the legend which really tries that luck of the wit? That is from a less chance of.  
  
CRASH  
  
SETO : You come to Joey! To fail it to be possible, give the kiss which is large to me!  
  
JOEY : AAAHHHH! ! ! FAG warning! ! ! !  
  
PEGASUS : ..that  
  
While Seto was.. *cough* ..pursuing his lover, Mai quietly stepped through the door in the midst of Seto trying to cop a feel for Joey. She slowly stepped in caution, just in case Yugi's Duel Monster figurines were smitten by her glorious feet.  
  
MAI : I look at that it is at the company whose Joey is good. How concerning that Yugi? Here! Awaken me of this ferret!  
  
YUGI : Obtaining -. Flattery you flatter, I perhaps it is? Pass your elegant offer like l.  
  
JOEY : MAI! Here it helps a little? !  
  
MAI : The Ohio state stop which is that kind of baby! Even when kissing in order to give damage to whatever perhaps may do he of Seto, you like?  
  
TEA : So, in something you obtained in any case because of me?  
  
YAMI : It is good, as for me the wine, these is the strawberries. And the cream it is to extend you obtained here. God of Ohio state, I ran. I may borrow your however many?  
  
BAKURA : Being to have lived, it is the enemy of my non - heaven, I? The murder my bending of l after all thing of the plan which winds the knowing Pharaoh?  
  
YAMI : Yes  
  
BAKURA : Just checking  
  
YAMI : Ah.  
  
TEA : Is the ice cream how?  
  
BAKURA : It is, but no begins to SPRINKLES! I am found because of all, me you make kill, it begins to SPRINKLES.  
  
RYOU : Have the well and the assignment how come in any case?  
  
YAMI : Sodomy non sapien  
  
RYOU: What?  
  
YAMI : Buggered if I knew.  
  
SETO : Lovely non etiquette person! Me permit the fact that it kisses!  
  
JOEY : Well, no of the hell! The gene of the homosexual love, you hear those in you yourself, it maintains?  
  
SETO : If I who am not use. My most recent weapon!  
  
Seto unraveled a small grappling hook, and heaved it to Joey's direction. After a small 'Ckkk' noise, Seto pulled HARD to retrieve Joey heart- decorated boxers. To everyone's disgust, they watched the brunette gladly poking the crotch hole, and then sniffing the garment.  
  
PEGASUS : In any case, so, that how is the Yugi boy, it is? It is tired to being the champion? The bit which it overwhelms you don't think?  
  
YUGI : Calling to obtain, really. I as signed to their knockers, have asked to me, many attractive groupies are obtained.  
  
TEA : As for the just a little person, the ice cream it is here!  
  
BAKURA : You inform wow, to me. There was your problem in the shovel of the ice cream, or the dog it is to choose every shit, this edition the column how, doing, that you march?  
  
TEA : Hey!  
  
YAMI : Tea. Bakura passed rough day easy there. .  
  
TEA : What?  
  
YAMI : It was the rough day when I Tea. Bakura passed easy there.  
  
TEA : What?  
  
YAMI : The mouth which I said, opened one time is my mother who kisses. I am strict subordinate clause of near relation incest.  
  
TEA : Well, regrettable Bakura. We pass the day when we are bad entirely.  
  
BAKURA : And as for me you thought of that exactly cannot become from the humanity of 21st century nonsense.  
  
PEGASUS : In any case, why being whoever, this position saw which does not have empty explanation densely, are there we?  
  
RYOU : Being to touch you yourself in the night.  
  
YAMI : To be good, as for me. Tea contacts if those which I mean are known. .  
  
YUGI : Because of pharaoh, clear puzzle is made truly.  
  
SETO : AHAHAHA! It is obtained, my commonplace duel love gun!  
  
YUGI : You have known, for the homosexual person, Seto likes the fact that who whom he loves truly is insulted.  
  
JOEY : NEGATIVE! NEGATIVE!  
  
Joey direct approach of disagreeing with Seto's proposal was drowned out by his arch-rivals tongue.  
  
BAKURA : You have known, you can use for blackmail this.  
  
RYOU : Very it is wicked  
  
BAKURA : You make that awaken?  
  
RYOU : No  
  
BAKURA : The this lovely small ornament and make equal?  
  
RYOU : The thief who is, is splendid. A little, the accessory of value my branch stone it is hard, you obtain.  
  
YAMI : If you know those which he means, the proper.  
  
BAKURA : Ha. sufficient chance, FAG.  
  
YUGI : Did the entire world do why homophobic very?  
  
RYOU : The torch and being the fire because the sound which main current hits displays us directly to be the teenager. Well and the witness of Jehovah was in rise, recently.  
  
YAMI : Like God, Eminem and 50 cents it reaches and that means entirely?  
  
RYOU : To be, with respect to appearance.  
  
YAMI : Wonder the entire world did not go in the dog. With who who likes the trailer rubbish like the fish being destroyed it is worthy of.  
  
TEA : Just a little! I like Eminem! He general message is large? It can write the lyrical poem of of the insecurity which is I AM! Look at me who have had everyone happen! Have sexual intercourse! Then the right of especially the FAG! ? And I hit the lyrical poem which has him in order to win, it can hit and say and being to like that immature method of insulting the other lap star, 50 cents!  
  
BAKURA : That that is. The entire world did to the dog. Why can't they all listen to Motorhead, Metallica, Rage Against The Machine, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Alice In Chains or Black Sabbath?  
  
YUGI : Radiohead, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden, Jaco Pastorius, A Perfect Circle or U2?  
  
YAMI : Eric Johnson, Steve Vai, Jimi Hendrix, Joe Satriani, Tool, Rush or Dream Theater?  
  
RYOU : Led Zeppelin, The Who, Rolling Stones, Bob Dylan or Pink Floyd?  
  
PEGASUS : Elton John, Queen, Alice Cooper, The Cure, The Beatles, Our Lady Peace or Deep Purple?  
  
TEA: Linkin Park, Ja Rule and..  
  
BAKURA : The teeny-bopper impureness where calmness, it was twisted.  
  
RYOU : Waiting, the witness of Jehovah which is rise from sometime?  
  
YAMI : After the Bush is the president, even in sarcasm.  
  
YUGI : Duel, concerning the person it was understood, how? This all satirical insult, to criticize the disgraceful musician, to give the nomination where the legendary band is good, and the finger Jehovah? S pointing directly with the witness, on the other hand it is boring.  
  
YAMI : Completely. Bakura concerning duel, how?  
  
BAKURA : I bet and Seto take that member when it has gone and really being bopping of the head of Joey. Ohio state, that fairness excessively is easy. Count me!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, that was fun. Fanmail, hatemail, and Maddox quotes are welcome to loki3seven@hotmail.  
  
The original version is in the next chapter, if you didn't get any of the dialogue at all. 


	2. Brought to you by English!

--------------------------------------------------  
  
In a brightly lit room, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, and Tea sat quietly enjoying the weather. The sun was shining down, and the grass was green. Inside Yugi's room was a perfectly normal group of people; willing to stand by our protagonist's side, and breaking through any kind of barrier that came between them.  
  
TEA (Seductively) : Yami, I want to be your sweet ass bitch.  
  
YUGI (Protesting) : No fair! Just because Yami is more handsome, intelligent, and a lot more endowed than I am, you choose him over me?  
  
YAMI (Fondling Tea's hips) : Yes, can you believe that? The nerve of that girl, punish her Yugi! I demand that you allow me to spank her with GREAT VENGEANCE!  
  
BAKURA (Aggravated) : Would you two go and get a room, go the love of peace?  
  
Within that command, Pegasus miraculously appeared above four feet in the middle of the hardwood floor of the room. Of course, the gang didn't really pay attention to the Duel Monster creator. Because of the whole soul- stealing thing and all, plus Pegasus owned Ryou five quarters for the pay- phone.  
  
BAKURA : Oh, it's that idiot. Your village is looking for you.  
  
PEGASUS : Oh my word, the legendary tomb raider ACTUALLY trying his luck on wit? That's less chance than..  
  
CRASH  
  
SETO : Come on Joey! Give me a big kiss you runt!  
  
JOEY : AAAHHHH!!! FAG ALERT!!!!  
  
PEGASUS : ..that  
  
While Seto was.. *cough* ..pursuing his lover, Mai quietly stepped through the door in the midst of Seto trying to cop a feel for Joey. She slowly stepped in caution, just in case Yugi's Duel Monster figurines were smitten by her glorious feet.  
  
MAI : I see Joey is in good company. How about it Yugi? Here! Arouse me with this ferret!  
  
YUGI : Er.. as flattering that might be, I'll pass your gracious offer.  
  
JOEY : MAI! A LITTLE HELP HERE?!  
  
MAI : Oh stop being such a baby! Even if you are kissing a dick like Seto, what possibly could he do to harm you?  
  
TEA : So anyway, what did you get for me?  
  
YAMI : Well, I got here bottle of wine, these strawberries.. and some cream. Oh gods, I ran out. Can I borrow some of yours?  
  
BAKURA : Pharaoh, you do know that you are my mortal enemy, and as you live, I'll kill you eventually with my devious plans?  
  
YAMI : Yes  
  
BAKURA : Just checking  
  
YAMI : Ah.  
  
TEA : How about some ice-cream?  
  
BAKURA : Yes, but NO SPRINKLES! For every sprinkle I find, I will be forced to kill you.  
  
RYOU : Well anyway, how's homework coming along?  
  
YAMI : Sodomy non sapien  
  
RYOU: What?  
  
YAMI : Buggered if I knew.  
  
SETO : Come on, you lovable twerp! Let me kiss you!  
  
JOEY : Oh, hell no! You keep them homosexual genes to yourself, you hear?  
  
SETO : Not if I use.. MY LATEST WEAPON!  
  
Seto unraveled a small grappling hook, and heaved it to Joey's direction. After a small 'Ckkk' noise, Seto pulled HARD to retrieve Joey heart- decorated boxers. To everyone's disgust, they watched the brunette gladly poking the crotch hole, and then sniffing the garment.  
  
PEGASUS : So anyway, how's it been Yugi-boy? Tired of being champion? A bit overwhelming, don't you think.  
  
YUGI : No, not really. I get a lot of attractive groupies asking me to sign their knockers.  
  
TEA : Hey guys, here's the ice-cream!  
  
BAKURA : Wow, tell me. Did the scooper have problems with you, or did you managed to pick some dog shit and defile this plate?  
  
TEA : Hey!  
  
YAMI : Easy there Tea. Bakura had a rough day.  
  
TEA : What?  
  
YAMI : I said, easy there Tea. Bakura had a rough day.  
  
TEA : What?  
  
YAMI : I said, I've open mouth kissed my mother once. I'm a strict follower of incest.  
  
TEA : Oh, sorry Bakura. We all have our bad days.  
  
BAKURA : And I just thought humanity in the 21st century couldn't get more idiotic..  
  
PEGASUS : Anyway, why are we here in this location, without any explanation from anyone?  
  
RYOU : Because you touch yourself at night.  
  
YAMI : Well, I don't. Tea does the touching, if you know what I mean.  
  
YUGI : For a pharaoh, you sure make obvious riddles.  
  
SETO : AHAHAHA! Got you, my mediocre dueling love gun!  
  
YUGI : You know, for a homosexual, Seto sure like to insult someone he loves.  
  
JOEY : NO! NO!  
  
Joey direct approach of disagreeing with Seto's proposal was drowned out by his arch-rivals tongue  
  
BAKURA : You know, this could be used for blackmail.  
  
RYOU : You are so evil  
  
BAKURA : Does that arouse you?  
  
RYOU : No  
  
BAKURA : Even with this cute little trinket?  
  
RYOU : Yes, great thief. An accessory of little value does get my branch rock hard.  
  
YAMI : If you know what he means, of course.  
  
BAKURA : Ha. Fat chance, FAG.  
  
YUGI : Why has the whole world gone so homophobic?  
  
RYOU : Since mainstream rap has been the torch and fire for representing us teenagers. Oh, and the Jehovah's witnesses has been on the rise, lately.  
  
YAMI : Gods, you mean like Eminem, and 50 Cent and all that?  
  
RYOU : Yes, apparently.  
  
YAMI : No wonder the whole world has gone to the dogs. Anyone liking trailer-trash deserves to be gutted like a fish.  
  
TEA : Hey! I like Eminem! He can write angst lyrics which the general message is "I'm great! Look at me offending everybody! FUCK YOU! Especially that FAG right there!" And I like 50 Cent since he can mumble some lyrics, and his immature way of insulting other rap artists to win!  
  
BAKURA : That's it. The whole world has gone to the dogs. Why can't they all listen to Motorhead, Metallica, Rage Against The Machine, AC/DC, Guns N' Roses, Alice In Chains or Black Sabbath?  
  
YUGI : Radiohead, Pearl Jam, Soundgarden, Jaco Pastorius, A Perfect Circle or U2?  
  
YAMI : Eric Johnson, Steve Vai, Jimi Hendrix, Joe Satriani, Tool, Rush or Dream Theater?  
  
RYOU : Led Zeppelin, The Who, Rolling Stones, Bob Dylan or Pink Floyd?  
  
PEGASUS : Elton John, Queen, Alice Cooper, The Cure, The Beatles, Our Lady Peace or Deep Purple?  
  
TEA: Linkin Park, Ja Rule and..  
  
BAKURA : Quiet, you filthy, wrenched teeny-bopper.  
  
RYOU : Wait, since when Jehovah's witnesses been on the rise?  
  
YAMI : After Bush was president, ironically.  
  
YUGI : Okay, how about a duel, guys? All this satirical insults, criticizing disgraceful musicians, giving good recommendations of legendary bands, and pointing fingers at Jehovah's witnesses has rather been tiresome.  
  
YAMI : Indeed. Bakura, how about a duel?  
  
BAKURA : I was actually betting of when Seto is going to take out his member, and bopping on Joey's head. Oh well, it's just too easy. Count me in!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
